


The seven year itch

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin对丈夫曾经跟别人求婚的事情, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Family Drama, M/M, Married Couple, Obi-wan和Anakin是已婚, luke和leia是他们的孩子, sex imply, 一些日常流水账, 充满嫉妒, 别问我怎么生的, 原力无所不能, 婚姻生活琐事, 孩子们还小, 现代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Anakin在收拾地下室的时候发现了过去Obiwan跟别人求婚的戒指，由此引发了一些家庭矛盾，认为obiwan对自己缺乏关注的人，假装夜不归宿，其实跑到了Ahsoka和Rex的出租房里。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	The seven year itch

**Author's Note:**

> 一些家庭轻喜剧

像之前很多个早晨一样，Anakin按掉闹钟醒来的时候，身边的人还在熟睡。

他在昏暗的房间里随意抓过一件t恤套上，轻声的推开门下楼做早餐。

咖啡机在嗡嗡转动，烤着培根的炉子啪啪作响。

Anakin今天没有揉着迷茫的眼睛把牛奶从冰箱里拿出来，他难得的一大早上就非常清醒——实际上，充满了怨气。

Leia的头发只梳好一半，光着脚跑到厨房，发现爸爸并没有倒牛奶，小姑娘敲着杯子大叫起来。

“爸爸，牛奶在哪？”

“你的鞋呢？”Anakin匆忙把她抱到凳子上，关上炉火到处找丢失的鞋子。

这时候Luke也跑进来，男孩穿着白色的棉质睡衣，怀里抱着一个巨大的Chewbacca玩偶，小声喊着“Obi”

“不能把它拿到厨房来，Luke，我已经说了很多次了。”Anakin将玩偶从他怀里拽出来夹在胳膊下面，半跪下来给Leia穿鞋。

“牛奶！我要牛奶。”

小姑娘抓着爸爸的头发大叫，扭动着拒绝老实的把鞋穿上。

“Chewie”Luke拽着玩偶不停的拉扯，“爸爸，Chewie。”

“听话Leia，先穿鞋。”

“Luke松开手。”

Anakin简直焦头烂额，他不敢太用力的阻止孩子们的动作，但一时间也没用办法让他们安静的听话。

Leia的鞋刚穿好一只，立刻从椅子上跳下来，想要自己从冰箱里拿牛奶。

Anakin想站起来抓住她，却把怀里的Chewie玩偶松开了。正在用力的Luke一下倒退了几步，玩偶被甩到了咖啡机上，瞬间噼里啪啦的响声伴着热气流淌出来。

“你在做什么？”

那个迟迟起床的身影终于出现在厨房门口，他把哭泣的Luke拽倒身边。

“牛奶。”Leia高声指责道。

“Chewie——”Luke小声的啜泣。

Obiwan略带责备的撇了一眼Anakin，把桌上的Chewie放到Luke怀里，又把Leia抱起来给她穿好鞋。

“我说过，只有把自己收拾好才能下来吃饭。”Obiwan柔声说道。

“那Chewie怎么办？”Luke小声问道，他已经不哭了，但眼圈依然红红的。

“Chewie有自己的餐厅，他不喜欢跟我们一起吃饭。”Obiwan摸摸他的脑袋，把两个孩子劝回了卧室。

他拿起抹布开始收拾一塌糊涂的桌子，愤怒的Anakin抱着胳膊站在一边。

“为什么？”

“孩子们是爱你的Anakin，他们只是比较——”

“我不是在说这个。”Anakin打断了他，他的目光里带着恼火，焦虑和一点点——嫉妒。

“我小的时候，你从来都没有这么耐心过。”

Obiwan歪着头回忆了一下，摸摸嘴唇上的胡子，“那时候我还年轻，没什么经验。”

“我是你的试验品吗？”

“可以这么说。”Obiwan把烤好的培根夹到盘子里，看到Anakin那副懊恼的表情，差点笑出声。“不要这样，Ani，你很爱他们，我想对孩子们耐心一点并不困难。”

“那你呢？”Anakin抓住了拿着盘子的手，强迫他看着自己。

“你当年爱我吗？”

——无视他，这件事就会很快过去。

Qui-Gon假装摸着下巴思考，偷偷瞄桌面上不停震动的手机，飞快的弹出一系列来自INS的提醒。他只是轻轻的扫了一眼，就把屏幕按灭。

“不用打开看一下吗？”

“当你知道内容的时候，就完全不需要。”Obiwan无奈的抹了把脸，苦笑道。“昨天早上Anakin跟我吵架了。”

Qui-Gon表示对这个话题麻木。

“他说突然感觉我并不爱他，只是因为孩子们才会跟他结婚的。”

Qui-Gon点点头表示可以想象，“Anakin从小就是这样，他一直都对你过于依赖。可能因为你近些年太过于关注孩子们，忽略了他的感受。实际上，他也不过是个孩子。”

“他总觉得自己还是孩子。”Obiwan略带抱怨的说道“他还是个父亲，是我的伴侣。为什么就不能成熟一点？”

“你把他带大的，Obiwan。”

Obiwan放下杯子，皱着眉，用手指在杯壁上轻轻摸索。

Qui-Gon打开了自己的INS，他差点被那些照片吓得将嘴里的咖啡喷出来。黑色机车服带着墨镜的Anakin，叼着雪茄坐在夜店的沙发上左拥右抱。穿着暴露，妆感浓烈的美女们，在艳丽四射的灯光下磨蹭着他的身体来回抚摸。一系列照片里，充斥着好多暧昧动作，带着夜场别样暗示的意味。

“你看到那些照片了吗？需不需要我替你问一下他现在在哪里？”Qui-Gon试探着问。

Obiwan摇头，他用下巴对着窗外扬了一下。

“他带着孩子们，在对面转了很多圈了。”

Anakin抱着睡着的Luke，愤怒的紧盯着对面的咖啡厅。

“你不知道我发现了什么，”他低声说道，低头玩手机的Ahsoka表示自己完全不在意。“他曾经跟别人求过婚。”

“在你还很小的时候。”Ahsoka撇撇嘴。

“他都没有跟我求婚。”Anakin恶狠狠的盯着玻璃窗后的身影，不知道Qui-Gon说了什么，Obiwan捂着嘴笑起来，轻松美好的笑容让他胸中充满了怒火。

Ahsoka终于放下手机，有些无奈的叹了口气，“全世界的人都知道他会跟你在一起，何必多此一举。”

——结婚七年才想起来问这种问题，不觉得太晚了吗？

平常的晚饭，Obiwan不时低声提醒孩子们注意吃光盘子里的蔬菜。

Anakin散发的阴郁气场，与这种温馨的家庭生活格格不入，他盯着自己的盘子，在温暖平和的氛围中就快要爆炸。

Leia正装模作样的咀嚼着花椰菜，小心的观察着Obiwan的眼神，随时准备趁爸爸不注意吐出来。

碰——

Anakin将自己的盘子重重的摔在桌子上，没吃完的晚饭弹起来，溅了一桌子。

“我今天不会洗碗的！”他大声说道。

Obiwan毫无波澜的拿起餐巾给Luke擦干净脸，“Ani，你每天都没有洗碗。”——根本是洗碗机在工作。

“我今天晚上也要出去！”Anakin抬起头，眼睛里充满了呼之欲出的暗示和提醒。

“记得早点回来，明天还要送孩子们上学。”Obiwan依然没有任何反应，他伸手阻止Luke捡弹飞的香肠，又责备的敲了一下Leia的脑袋——小姑娘刚刚把嘴里的东西吐在了地上。

“你还没有听懂吗？”Anakin猛的一下站起来，终于满意的将桌子上的三个人吓了一跳，他恶狠狠的拽下身上的围裙攥在手里，充满哀怨的吼道，“我不会再做家务了！也不会再接送他们！我还年轻！根本不需要这种无聊的家庭生活！”

这样幼稚的行为让Obiwan也有些气愤，他皱着眉，放下餐巾，声音开始变得严厉起来“Anakin，你当着孩子们在胡说些什么？”

“总之——”Anakin略微犹豫了一下，微微别开原本凶狠坚定的目光，大声说道“我不会回来住了！”

合上电脑，Ahsoka有些头疼的按了按太阳穴。

三天前，Anakin突然出现，黑着脸凶巴巴的一句话不说。Rex刚一开门，他就径直走进来倒在了沙发上。

就这样一整天一整天躺着，他不吃也不喝，活像陈列在教堂里的棺材雕塑。

“这不是解决问题的办法。”Rex端过来一杯咖啡，“Skywalker先生，你应该跟你的丈夫好好谈谈。”

“我倒希望他常住，三个人分摊房租会更划算。”Ahsoka嗤笑了一声。

Rex见他不动，小心的走到Ahsoka身边，“Kenobi先生不像是会吵架的人。”

“他棒极了，”Ahsoka耸耸肩。“所以，我想Anakin在为自己的嫉妒而愤怒。”

“还是因为那个戒指的事情吗？”Rex有些惊讶，这件事至少已经过去一个月了。

倒不是他有多么的八卦，但任谁也绝不会忘记那么drama的一幕，Anakin的愤怒让自己上了报纸，用割草机炸掉储藏室这种新闻可并不常见。

Ahsoka拄着下巴，无奈的看着躺着沙发上的人，“不过是一次失败的求婚，Obiwan那时候都不到二十岁。我想他自己都没想到，那个二十美元的戒指会在这么多年后浪费自己两千美金。”

Rex想哈哈大笑，但考虑到可怜的Skywalker先生的心情，他还是忍住了，装作在咖啡杯上抿了一小口。

“那现在Kenobi先生怎么样？他要自己照顾两个孩子吗？”

沙发上的人轻微的动了一下，引得两人侧头看去。

“那可不一定，”Ahsoka露出一点狡猾俏皮的笑容，“要不是我这些日子要加班，一定会去帮忙的。哦，你要知道，大家都那么喜欢Obiwan。”

Anakin蹭的一声弹起来，瞪大了眼睛，惊悚的看着他们，吓得Rex将手中的咖啡泼在了t恤衫上。

“我就知道，你想等他受不了自己来找你。”Ahsoka抱着胳膊，毫不畏惧那种装腔作势的凶狠目光。

“他会的！”Anakin咬着牙逞强般的低吼，他握紧拳头，盯着自己的手机。

“那些照片根本不会有什么正面效果。”Ahsoka无奈的摇头，“你应该赶快回去是真的。”

“我不明白！他跟认识几个月的人求婚，而我等了十几年才得到许可！我哪里不好？！他究竟对我有什么不满意？！”Anakin还在大叫“我不会回去的！就是要他来求我！向我道歉。”

根本不会有这种事情发生，Rex跟Ahsoka交换了一个彼此了然的眼神。

就在Anakin喋喋不休的抱怨时，门铃突然响了。沙发上的人一跃而起，恨不能将腿长的优势发挥到极致，他猛的拉开门，却被外面的人吓了一跳。

“Padme？！你来做什么？”

说完这句话，Anakin立刻就后悔了，他也感觉到自己的口气蛮横粗鲁，缺乏礼貌。

“抱歉，我是说——你怎么来了？”

“哦，Ani，我可怜的Ani。”Padme到没有介意，她充满了同情怜悯的目光看的Anakin发毛。

“Obiwan麻烦我过来的。”她点头跟Ahsoka两人问好，并没有准备进门的打算。

“他让你来的？”Anakin的眼睛瞬间亮起来，声音也变得柔和了一些。Obiwan还是在乎他的，他还找了人来劝自己回去。哦，Padme，美丽温柔的Padme，难道不是夫妻吵架最好的中间人吗？

“是的，”Padme提起手里的袋子塞给Anakin，“他让我顺路把你的睡衣和拖鞋带来了。”

“他有没有说别的？”

Padme苦笑了一下，对自己的处境有些尴尬，她不知道如何才能不伤害这个年轻人的感情，“他说如果你还忙就不用着急回去，他已经找到人接送孩子们了。”

Anakin呆滞在那里，喉咙里发出一些奇怪的咕噜声。

“我还有事，有时间再约你们喝咖啡。”娇小的女士跟他们告别离开。Anakin不自觉的抓紧了手中的袋子，将残留着须后水味道的衣服贴在胸口。

手机突然响起了一连串的提示音，他像是触电般的掏出来，瞪大了眼睛看着接连不断的消息。

Obiwan在他那些浮夸炫耀的照片下，都点了红心。

——无视我，这件事绝不能这样过去。

飞驰的黑色轿车在地上压起尘土，离合巨大的响声引得路人纷纷侧目，一脚刹车踩的太过仓促，Anakin的身体在一瞬间猛的冲向前。

车门被甩上，强壮结实的身影大步冲进屋内。一进门，Anakin就把帽子扔在地上，他甚至没有来得及换鞋，一心想着要收拾东西离家出走。

“爸爸——”幼稚尖细的童声叫起来，他的小女儿开心的拍手，踉踉跄跄的跑过来扑在他怀里。

Anakin蹲下来把她抱在怀里，又高兴又心酸，按着她的小脑袋紧紧的搂在胸前。

“抱歉，抱歉Leia，爸爸也很想念你。”都是Obiwan的错，不然他怎么舍得离开小宝贝这样久。

Luke坐在地毯上玩飞机模型，看到爸爸走过来，咧嘴傻笑起来，一脸的饼干渣争先恐后的往下掉。

“你们怎么自己在这里？”Anakin有些疑惑的皱眉，两个孩子都穿好了出门的衣服，他突然想起在车库门口停着的小型商务车，Obiwan要带他们出门？

“Obiwan在那里？”

“嗯，自己在这里，并不是。”佝偻颤抖的老头拄着拐杖从沙发后面走出来。

“yoda教授。”Anakin吓了一跳。

“收拾东西，Obiwan在楼上。照顾他们，我正在。”Yoda咯咯笑了两声，用手里的纸巾给Luke擦了擦嘴巴。

“收拾东西？”Anakin心想，难道Obiwan想要把我的东西收拾好扔出吗？他真的想跟我分居？

他将Leia放下来，蹑手蹑脚的走上楼梯，脑袋里充满了胡思乱想，甚至不敢大声呼吸生怕那些可怕的想法将自己吓到。

二楼的走廊里已经放了收拾好的卡通旅行箱，那是孩子们出门常用的行李。而另一个半开的银色箱子里面，整齐的叠着Obiwan的衬衫和西服，Anakin瞪大了眼睛悄悄走到门口，储藏室里乱七八糟，各种季节的衣服鞋袜到处都是，他看见Obiwan半个身体都探入了衣柜里。

Obiwan不是想赶自己走，而是准备带着孩子离开他！

“Obiwan！”

Obiwan正认真的寻找合适的领带，突然一回头，被Anakin那种难看的脸色吓了一跳。

“Anakin，你回来了。正好——”

“你在做什么？！”Anakin突然冲过来，抓住了他的手腕，僵硬的胸膛将人压在了门板上。

“收拾行李，”Obiwan简短的回答，他有些不耐烦的皱起眉，想推开压着自己的身体。

“我要带孩子们去——”

“不行！”Anakin咬着牙大吼，“你休想去任何地方！”

“Anakin！不要胡闹了，我赶时间。你——唔”

嘴被粗暴的吻住，他的身体突然被按入了衣柜中，慌张无措的手掌拽掉了好多衣服，金属的衣架噼里啪啦的砸在两人身上，整齐干净的衣服在挣扎揉搓中拧做一团。

Obiwan坐到木制的栏板上，过于狭窄的空间和光滑的柜板让他无法挣扎，只是呜咽了几声就完全被拉入了慌乱急切的情欲里。

屋子里，只能看到伸出了柜门的小腿，随着木板撞击的沉闷声响来回晃动，偶尔也听到抑制不住的呻吟和亲吻。

直到过了很久，充满了激情爱欲的储藏室终于在一阵低吼后慢慢变得安静，只剩下两人粗重的喘息，混合着轻柔的吮吸。

Obiwan绝望的捂着额头，他放下手机，无奈的长叹了口气。

“我真的是要去开会。”

身边的人将脸贴在的脖子上轻轻磨蹭，感受着性爱后湿热细腻的亲昵。Anakin极度得意的口吻说道，“我们可以改签，一家人一起去夏威夷。”

“哦？”Obiwan挑起眉，淡蓝色的眼睛戏虐的看着他，“我以为你不喜欢这种‘无聊’的家庭生活。更喜欢出去寻找年轻自由的夜生活。”

Anakin哼哼唧唧半天也说不出话，每天都能跟自己心爱的人在一起，对他来说是最快乐最幸福的事情，谁还在意当年求不求婚那些鸡毛蒜皮的事情，毕竟现在，戴在Obiwan手上的戒指刻的是自己的名字。

“你是不是因为那些照片在跟我生气，其实——”

“完全没有。”

“为什么？”Anakin搂着他的肩膀，用脸磨蹭着柔软的发顶，小声抱怨道，“Ahsoka P了好几天。”

Obiwan侧过头，意味深长的看了他一眼。

“因为那些照片原本拍的是我。”

Ahsoka刚刚洗完澡躺下，手机就响了起来，看到是Anakin的号码她忍不住翻了个白眼。

“你知道那些照片的事情对不对？！”Anakin的吼叫声极具穿透力。

“放松点，Skyguy，没什么大不了的。”

“没什么？！Obiwan为什么会在那种地方？！你们到底都做过什么？”

Ahsoka扶额，还能在酒吧做什么，蹦迪喝酒而已。她听到那边Obiwan的声音说道“你不也知道，什么事情都能做。”

“女人呢？那些女人怎么回事？”Anakin吼道，“你到底有没有跟她们怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”Obiwan略带嘲讽的笑了两下，“都是些美丽的年轻女孩，你说我们能怎么样？”

“Obiwan！”Anakin好像是跳了起来，又好像是扑了上去，她听见电话里Obiwan略带不满的呵斥他。

“你做什么？小声点！孩子们还在外面。”

“告诉我什么都没有发生！”

“哦，Anakin，你就不要自欺欺人了。”

“我不相信！告诉我那都只是——“

“你能不能不要——”

Ahsoka面无表情的挂掉电话倒在枕头上，她闭上眼，不由得在心理暗暗发誓。

——等明天起来，我要把你们两个都掐死。

——————END————————


End file.
